Return
by fictionalboys
Summary: What if Finnick survived the attack of the mutations? Takes place after Katniss supposedly saw Finnick die in Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

Two bronzed hands peeked out of the sewer. The two hands were connected to a weakened body, marred with bite marks and covered in blood. But the body still pushed on, forcing its way out the dark, damp hole. Tufts of rust-colored hair started to peek out of the sewer. A pair of greenish eyes slowly followed. Soon, the whole face appeared, etched with determination. The figure continued to pull the rest of its body out until all that was left was its legs. The bronze hands clawed at the asphalt road, gripping and pulling until the whole body was out at last.

Now that he was out of the dark pit, you could see that the figure's features were distinctly male. His toned, naked chest that led to muscled arms was covered in a thick layer of blood. He didn't make much noise, only slow, ragged breaths escaped from his mouth. His ocean eyes were distant, lost in wonder. How long would he allow himself to bleed out?

An undetermined amount of time passed until the man tried to move again. He moved himself into a sitting position, and a standing position followed. He tested his feet, which moved in an awkward gait. Mustering up of what looked like the last of his courage, he picked up speed towards a destination known only to himself. A trail of blood traced his path, but he didn't appear to care. He also didn't appear to care that his injuries were life threatening. What he did care about is a mystery, although his lips formed and repeated one name,

"Annie."


	2. Chapter 2: Blackout

Black spots danced around Finnick's vision. He didn't know how much longer he could stay on his feet. His breathing was becoming increasingly heavier, and he felt like he was going to die.

"Focus, Odair," he muttered to himself. He couldn't afford to die, although from the looks of it, Katniss certainly wanted him to. Why did she command the Holo to blow up? Did she really expect him to survive that? He was able to fend them off pretty well on his own. Well, if you define "pretty well" as life-threatening blood loss and cracked ribs.

Although, the Holo had helped kill of the last of the lizard mutts, now that Finnick thought about it. But if he hadn't run around the corner just in time, he would have had the same fate as the mutts. And Finnick really didn't want to think about that right now.

Instead, Finnick focused on figuring out how he was supposed to get to District 13. He definitely needed to get medical attention soon; it was getting harder and harder to stay on his feet. It wasn't exactly a ten minute walk to District 13 from the Captiol, and he wasn't sure how much blood loss his body could handle. Plus, the sun was starting to disappear behind the buildings, and it was starting to get dark.

Dark. Dark like whenever he closes his eyes. Dark like when you go to sleep…Finnick's eyelids were starting to become very heavy, and lying down started to sound like a great idea. To keep himself from falling, Finnick rested his head against a building. Stay awake he thought. He felt light-headed and his eyes were having trouble focusing, but sleeping would mean certain death, right? Finnick raised his head from the wall, but it felt as if there was an invisible force pulling him…to the ground.

He attempted to grip something, anything in his reach. But it was no use. He was drifting to the ground, and unconsciousness.

* * *

They were coming closer. They looked human, but they were anything but that. Scales, teeth, and tails set them apart. But, their eyes were not trained on him; they were looking at someone behind him. He spun around, searching for the mutts' target.

The problem was that there was in fact, not just one target. There were multiple targets, but he couldn't tell who they were. They were all turned away from him, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the mutations were yards away from ripping their throats out. Finnick reached for the first one, shaking his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch out, can't you see that there are mutts –" Finnick's words died in his throat. The target was now facing him, and Finnick recognized him.

"You – you were in the Hunger Games. You were in my games. I – I…killed you," Finnick swallowed nervously. The target was now paying full attention. His eyes were cold and distant, and Finnick noticed his skin was a ghostly pale. Finnick waved his hands in front of the tribute's face, trying to get his attention, but his focus seemed elsewhere.

Finnick checked to see how close the mutts were advancing, but when he turned around, the lizard mutations were no longer there. He focused his attention back to the targets, who were now all facing him.

Finnick scanned the targets, and realized that he knew all of them. The tributes he killed, the tributes he mentored, and a certain brown-haired, green-eyed woman. Annie. "Why did you hurt us, Finnick? We're innocent, Finnick," Annie whimpered. Her eyes were sunken and distant, her skin a sickly white, her hair in matted clumps. But what really stuck out to Finnick was a thick line of blood that ran across her chest.

"Annie, I would never –" Finnick reached for Annie as she started to fall. "Annie! Annie are you okay? Annie!" when there was no response, he checked for her pulse, only to feel the coldness of her skin. He laid her on the ground, and started to perform CPR.

But after what seemed like forever, he had no results. Annie was lying on the ground, cold and lifeless. The targets were now peering down at Finnick , chanting the same line over and over,

"Why did you hurt us? We're innocent, Finnick. Why, Finnick? Why?" Finnick opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. He felt alone and afraid, and no one was there to help him. Suddenly, everything was getting brighter, and Finnick felt like he was being pulled towards something – reality.

* * *

"Rise and shine, pretty boy,"

* * *

**Feel free to tell me what you thought about this chapter :) Do you like this pov? Am I too repetitive? Thanks xoxo ~Nicole**


End file.
